


金钱 米诞

by Greme_Von (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Greme_Von
Summary: 代发原作lof：琉璃先生





	金钱 米诞

阿尔弗雷德有些紧张。  
他站在水族馆的大门口，为了确保自己能一眼就看到约会的对象而选择倚靠在墙壁上——当然这更有可能是为了让自己身姿挺拔免得一不留神就露出什么不雅的姿势让心上人看见了。金色的发丝在微风下柔软地拂过前额，引得不少女生面颊微红地偷瞥着他。  
不过阿尔弗雷德完全没有分半点心思在周围人身上，他只有些紧张地时不时看看手表，又抬头四顾，直到一个温和清亮的声音在不远处响起，他才总算松了口气。  
“嗨~你来的好早~”王耀站在阿尔弗雷德左手边，一脸严肃。  
“……你干嘛穿成这样？”阿尔弗雷德嘴角略抽搐地看着王耀。  
只见王耀一身校服，蓝色格子长裤和白衬衫米色马甲衬得人清爽干净的同时，还让阿尔弗雷德有了被风纪委员抓早恋的错觉……而且王耀还戴了墨镜口罩，一副见不得人的猥琐模样。  
“……你特么是接受了费列克斯的委托来调查托里斯是否在谈恋爱的，硬把我拉上也就算了，反正以咱俩的孽缘就算我想离你远点也照样会被牵扯进去，但是你这么光明正大，是当托里斯眼瞎呢还是欺负他老实人？”王耀面色扭曲得比阿尔弗雷德还厉害，一把拽着任就往角落里塞，“咱可不是真约会来的！躲好了，记得门票钱你付啊！还有报酬分我三成！”  
“咱俩是以约会的名义过来的！躲什么啊？！你个死财迷！”阿尔弗雷德快要气死了。  
王耀充耳不闻地往他脸上套口罩。  
于是，等托里斯跟娜塔利亚到海洋馆门口时，就看见两个缠成一团的不可描述的人。  
娜塔利亚：“那俩是什么玩意儿？”  
托里斯：“看头发应该是王耀跟阿尔……”  
娜塔利亚：“他们两个在谈恋爱？”  
托里斯：“应该……是……吧？”  
娜塔利亚：“大庭广众的撒狗粮……啧！走了！”  
托里斯：“好，好的，马上来！”  
手脚僵硬地被盯了三分钟的王耀跟阿尔，“……”  
王耀：“托里斯跟……娜塔莎？？？”  
阿尔：“……你觉得他们两个这样子像是在谈恋爱？”  
王耀：“我压根想象不出娜塔莎谈恋爱的样子好不好？算了我们继续跟吧……”  
于是海洋馆就迎来了这么几个奇葩的游客。  
打头是个银发的超级大美人，美人旁边跟着个老老实实的男人，也不知道是男朋友还是小弟，拎包打扇无微不至，再后面十几步远一个扎了小辫子的男生，死盯着前面两人，嘴里不断拒绝着一路的推销，“不，我不买花，也不要气球谢谢，冰淇淋也不要，啊？免费试吃？那我来点香草冰淇淋谢谢！”黑发的男生旁边还有一个金发男生，就跟金毛守着骨头似的盯着那黑发男生，间或以死亡射线扫射所有靠太近的人……  
诡异透了……  
王耀躲在巨大的海水墙后的角落里，偷偷觑着正在一脸感兴趣地看水母水母水箱前介绍的娜塔莉亚，拿手肘轻轻捅了捅背后人的肚子，“喂，有没有拍照？你看这个角度看过去托里斯跟娜塔莎就像抱一起似的，这位借的好啊！赶紧拍几张回去交差算了！”  
“我忘记带相机了！”阿尔弗雷德理直气壮地回答。  
“……你特么怎么不把自己给忘记带上呢？”王耀郁闷地扭头瞪了他一眼，结果两人距离太近了，一个不小心嘴唇就擦过了对方脸颊。  
下一秒王耀就毫无感觉地扭头掏出自己的国产杂牌机对准了那边，“啧，太暗了根本拍不清托里斯的脸！阿尔你的水果机拿来试试？”  
后面半晌没有声音，王耀正奇怪地想再回头看看阿尔又在整啥幺蛾子呢，腰上便握上了一双炙热的手。  
因为王耀是在偷窥娜塔莉亚他们，所以这姿势就特别的……适合犯罪——翘臀贴着阿尔的大腿，腰弯的极低，拉紧的背心勾勒出纤细的腰肢，甚至能看见后颈柔软的细发。阿尔弗雷德吞了口口水，一下子就拉开了王耀校裤的拉链。  
“卧槽？！”王耀差点就尖叫起来，后知后觉地捂住了自己嘴，还得腾出一只手来挽救自己快要掉地上去的裤子，“你特么发什么神经？！”  
手指趁机伸入了对方衣服，指尖滑腻的触感极大地愉悦了阿尔弗雷德，他眯起眼蹭了蹭王耀的鬓角，“知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“……费列克斯的失恋纪念日？”王耀试探着回答。  
“……”气恼地将人衣服拉高，恨恨地在那微微凸起的脊梁骨上留下了一个牙印，阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地答。“今天是hero的生日啊混蛋！你真以为我是拉你来跟踪别人谈恋爱的？！”  
“你每年生日不都是跟亚瑟弗朗西斯他们一起鬼混吗？！你今年拉我干什么？”王耀大惊，可惜他半弯着腰被阿尔压着呢，凭他的腰力是怎么也摆脱不了对方的。  
“干你！”阿尔快要被气死了，干脆破罐破摔，扶起自己半勃的分身就往王耀屁股缝里挤。  
“卧槽你冷静点！”王耀快被吓死了，为了避免自己待会儿要叫救护车，他赶紧地捧上了自己吃剩下的半盒冰淇淋，“你先吃点冰淇淋消消火！我我我，我给你唱生日歌？”  
阿尔弗雷德恶劣地咧嘴一笑，指尖捞起一团半融的冰淇淋，然后直接涂抹在了王耀后穴上，“hero觉得你用自己来当生日礼物让我消火更棒~”  
逃不掉也打不过的王耀垂死挣扎，“这里随时会有人来的啊笨蛋！”  
“hero还是相信你挑的偷窥地点的，不要说现在没人，就是有人，只要你别出声，也不会过来这种角落的啦~”  
“兄弟你别光天化日之下发情行不行？！不要说禽兽了，鱼都要鄙视你！”  
“嗯？你确定？”  
阿尔弗雷德掰着王耀的下颚让他抬起头，下一秒，一只兴奋地狂日死鱼腹腔的海豚就直冲进了王耀眼底。  
“……”王耀彻底地被近在咫尺的海豚那根雄伟的物事给辣瞎眼了，甚至完全忘记了自己的处境，僵硬在了当场。  
手指探入后穴做着扩张，阿尔轻笑着舔了舔身下人的耳尖，顺便科普，“你难道不知道海豚是地球上极少数跟人类一样一年四季都发情的生物吗？不要说死鱼，它们可是看见石头上一个洞都要去捅一捅的~”  
话音未落，阿尔弗雷德就捅进了面前的小洞。  
“艹！”剧烈的疼痛跟冲击唤回了王耀的神智，虽然眼下的情况让他真恨不得昏死过去算了——看着现场版“动物世界”（还他妈是奸|尸）来一场回归野♂性之旅什么的，杀了他算了！  
更卑鄙的是身后那混蛋还抱着他在耳边偶偶私语，说什么“hero这么喜欢你你却不喜欢hero”“我只想着你你只想着钱嘤”“我策划了这么久想跟你约会嘤嘤”“你都不记得hero今天生日嘤嘤嘤”……  
谁来一拳打死这只嘤嘤怪吧！  
最后王耀终于受不了了，一把薅住了金毛头顶的呆毛怒声道，“幼儿园认识你开始你就把我当女孩子天天揪我小辫子，小学开始同桌你就天天蹭我饭连节假日都不放过，中学你就跟狗似的谁靠近我你就撵谁害我多了个‘长发公主’的破外号，好不容易高中你多了一帮狐朋狗友我也稍微自由一点了结果刚交了个转学生朋友你就把人打进了医院！回头还特么是我照顾住院的你三个月！到了大学自己中二病搞了个万事屋又天天拉着我找狗查小三！我他妈要是不喜欢你我早凌迟你一万遍了啊混蛋！！！”  
身后的动作停止了，一个热烘烘的大脑袋靠在了王耀肩窝里，阿尔弗雷德激动得手都在抖了，“你你你，你再说一遍刚才最后一句话？”  
“老子要从你的蛋蛋开始割！”王耀扭头就在阿尔脸上咬了一口。  
阿尔弗雷德万分体贴地偏过脸方便王耀在他另一边脸上也来一口，“你别想抵赖哟~hero听到了，你也喜欢hero~嘿~嘿嘿~”  
“闭嘴，不想做了就滚出去！”王耀半恼怒半难耐地扭了扭下半身，只能说，男人都是下半身动物，阿尔不动他反而瘙痒难耐渴望那份快感了……  
“嘘~有人进来了哦~”阿尔弗雷德将王耀拉起身，让人靠在自己身上，又拿外套遮掩住了两人下身，就这么一边噬咬着王耀的耳朵一边清浅地动作。  
就是有人偶然路过，昏暗的海洋馆光线下也只会觉得那里是有对情侣在说什么情话——更别提旁边还有一条在日死鱼的海豚转移眼球呢。  
等一波人离开，阿尔弗雷德才将人按在了冰冷的玻璃上，用力大开大合地冲刺起来。  
王耀凌乱地喘息着，口中呵出的雾气朦胧了眼前的水底世界，却依然能看见那条不要脸的海豚一边盯着他们一边更加激烈地动作，把鱼肚都给戳破了，还兴奋地张大了尖尖的喙冲着他摇头晃脑。  
这他妈一定会是他这辈子都难以企及的第一次，各种方面的。  
最后的高潮中，他恍惚听见拥抱着自己的人仿佛呓语般的低喃。  
“以后每年hero生日都要这样来一次……”  
……  
还是割了吧，作为生日礼物。


End file.
